


First Day of School

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Sunset Yard [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Frontier AU, Gen, Sunset Yard, kids are adorable, mentions of sibling incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher Molly Hooper and some of her class on the first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of School

Molly always loved the first day of school, and this year was no exception. She had everyone’s readers laid out, ready for the day to begin. It would be a larger class this year, she knew, and that excited her too. This school had started with her offering to teach the oldest Wilkes boy to read, and as other children had come of age, it had grown. It was a real school now, the Holmes family had even paid for a school building to be built, and the town had come together to commission a set of furniture made over the summer.

 

Looking around at all the polished wood tables and benches, she leaned back against her desk. It wouldn’t be long before almost a dozen young children were sitting, waiting to learn. Well. Waiting, some of them to learn, others for the day to be done. But that’s just how it always would be, wasn’t it?

 

\- - -

 

Sarah was tugging at the collar of her dress, pouting at her mother. “I don wanna go to school. Not wearin this.” Her brown eyes glared up only to be met by matching eyes glaring back. 

 

“You will wear it, like it or not. It’s not my fault you decided to muddy up all your trousers the day before school. Just be grateful you have a dress of your own to wear, or you’d have to borrow one of Lola’s.”

 

The young girl’s eyes widened as the realization hit her. “F-frills and all?”

 

“Frills and all. Now that dress you’ve got doesn’t seem too bad, does it?”

 

“No, mum.”

 

Josie leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. “Be a good girl for miss Molly, a proper young lady. I’ll be by at lunch time with yours ok dear?”

 

“Yes mum.” brown curls bobbed as Sarah nodded her head, giving her mother one last hug before running out the door to where Lola was waiting for her, so they could walk to the school house together.

 

\- - -

 

Ronald got himself ready for school. His father’s had taught him well. He combed his hair, buttoned his shirt, and carefully put on his coat, examining it all carefully in the mirror before giving a nod, judging himself ready for the day.

 

Mycroft was waiting in the front hall, giving him a quick one over before smiling, giving a nod of approval. “You’ve done well, my boy. Makes a father proud.”

 

Ron grinned, “I always try my best, father.”

 

With a firm handshake, he was sent off, running down the road in a way most undignified, yet it still brought a smile to Mycroft’s face.

 

“He’s a smart one, that boy.” Sherlock said as he came up behind his brother to watch their child heading off to school.

 

“Wild too. Just like you.”

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, would you?”

 

\- - -

 

By eight o’clock, all the students had arrived at the school house, filling the room, some with eagerness, others, reluctance. Most were smartly dressed, a testament to the mothers and fathers that put so much effort into it. Others looked half thrown together, which was really just a testament to how stubborn they really were.

 

“Good morning, children. I’m Molly Hooper, your teacher, as I’m sure you all know.” Molly walked through the desks, handing out readers as she went. “For you older students, please feel free to get started and work at your own pace, as I will be working with the first years until lunchtime. As always, if you have any pressing questions, raise your hand, and I’ll get to you as soon as I can.” She made her way back to the front of the class, smiling to them all.


End file.
